marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Robin Hinton (Earth-TRN676)
| Relatives = Charles Hinton (father, deceased); Polly Hinton (mother, deceased); Melinda May (adopted mother, deceased); | Universe = Earth-TRN676 | BaseOfOperations = Zephyr One | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = White | Hair2 = formerly BrownCategory:Brown Hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Human with Inhuman lineageCategory:Human/Inhuman Hybrids exposed to Terrigenesis | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jed Whedon | First = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 7 | Death = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season 5 8 | HistoryText = Robin Hinton shared history with her counterpart from Earth-199999 up until the events leading to the destruction of the Earth. While on Earth-199999 S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to stop the Gravtion from causing the destruction of the Earth, on Earth-TRN676 they failed and the planet was cracked apart. Robin's mother Polly died in the cataclysm, but Robin herself was rescued by S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz and Elena Rodriguez, who survived the immediate destruction of the planet and used Zephyr One to evacuate to the Lighthouse with a small group of the Earth population. May eventually adopted Robin Hinton, who continued to see the visions of the present, past, future mixed together. Being very quiet and preferring to communicate through drawings, Robin had difficulty differentiating between timelines and would often warn of events that would not happen until decades later or speak about long-dead people as if they were present. Despite this, Melinda took care of Robin and the two grew very close to one another. In the year 2022 the Kree arrived to take over the Lighthouse. As Robin grew older, May, who had already been to the future where she witnessed elderly Robin's death, explained to her apoted daughter their special relationship: because of the time travel in their lives they never had to say the final goodbye to one other, as even after one of them passed away, the other would see them again in the earlier point of their life, and so on. May eventually passed away and Robin, known as "The Seer" became associated with True Believers, a faction that secretly maintained the knowledge of Earth history, denied to them by the Kree. Eventually, the Kree leader Kasius cracked down on the True Believers, killing all known Elders or exiling them to the inhospitable surface of the Earth. Robin Hinton, Robin Hinton and Samuel Voss were among others who managed to survive on the surface for over a decade inside the downed Zephyr One. In the year 2091, the True Believers completed their work on the time machine and used a shard of the Kree Monolith to activated it, bringing Phil Coulson, Melinda May, Jemma Simmons, Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie, Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez and Daisy Johnson from the past of Earth-199999 into the Lighthouse. Melinda May was caught and exiled by Kasius to the surface of the Earth, but was saved by Enoch and the True Believers, who brought them to Zephyr One, where Robin was reunited with her mother, despite the fact that May did not yet know her. The rest of the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents joined May and Robin, trying to learn from Robin the reason for their presence in the future and how to prevent that future from coming to pass. Samuel Voss believed that the planet was destroyed by Daisy Johnson and decided to kill Robin to stop S.H.I.E.L.D. from returning to their time, believing it would prevent the cataclysm. However, Daisy overpowered him and so Voss killed Robin instead, desperate to deny them her knowledge. As she lay dying in Melinda's arms, Robin revealed to her that Samuel Voss was the key to their return to their own time. | Personality = Robin experiences constant glimpses into the future, and apparently perceives no difference between events happening around her and events that have already happened. Consequently, Robin often seems indifferent to things happening around her and is almost always silent. | Powers = Robin is capable of perceiving events from her entire lifetime simultaneously, including branching alternate timelines. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = Robin has difficulty perceiving any difference between events that are currently happening around her and events that occurred in the distant past or will occur in the future. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = Robin is portrayed in Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. by Lexy Kolker as an eight-years-old and Lexy's older sister Ava Kolker as a twelve-year-old in the flashbacks during the episode "The Last Day". Willow Hale portrayed eighty one-years-old Robin in the future during episodes "Together or Not at All" and "The Last Day". | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}